<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tanaka Has A Senpai Kink (Change My Mind) by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826707">Tanaka Has A Senpai Kink (Change My Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana HCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Possessive Ennoshita Chikara, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, second years as third years so they're 18, senpai kink, the ending is pretty cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl tries confessing to Tanaka, little does she know he is already spoken for. Ennoshita is not happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana HCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tanaka Has A Senpai Kink (Change My Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts">handsonmyeyes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three uploads in three days?? Who is she??? I'm really trying here guys lol. And I know that Haikyuu!! content isn't what a lot of you want to see from me right now since my Yuri!!! On Ice fics seem to be the only things that get any hits, oof. I'm trying to figure things out though, I promise. But for those few of you who do like EnnoTana content, here is some more. I wrote this in basically one go at 3am vibing on two peach Redbulls while on the phone with @handsonmyeyes. </p><p>If you enjoy please leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! You can also always get a hold of me on tumblr @arminita-muscaria or hit up my finsta @fantastic_sewer_daddy. </p><p>Check out the links on my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the spring of their third year and Tanaka and Ennoshita have been dating for a few months now after pining for who knows how long. They’ve kept their relationship on the down low, with only their teammates and Saeko knowing. They move slowly but at a comfortable place, learning about and exploring more of each other all the time.</p><p>But today is Valentine’s Day and Tanaka has been practically vibrating with excitement, having planned on taking Ennoshita home to cook him dinner and then going out to see a movie. They had just spent their lunch period together, squirrelled away in the club room for a little bit of privacy and maybe so that they could sneak in a kiss or two. Tanaka and Ennoshita are headed back to class, hands barely brushing as they walk when they’re stopped by an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>“Tanaka-senpai!”</p><p>Tanaka whips around and the call of his name and attached honorific that he’s only grown more fond of since becoming a third year. Standing in front of him is a mousy girl that he recognizes as a second year, but can’t remember much more beyond that. She looks up at him with wide eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor as she pushes a pink, ribbon-wrapped box into his hands.</p><p>“I’ve been to a couple of your games and I- I think you’re so cool! I really like you, please accept these, Tanaka-senpai,” she says nervously. Tanaka stares down at the box in his hands, oh, they’re chocolates. The dots in Tanaka’s mind connect after a moment and oh shit, this girl is confessing and it’s Valentine’s day and Tanaka is very much taken. He blinks rapidly at the underclassmen, his brain still trying to process what exactly is going on. He’s never been confessed to before.</p><p>“I uh, I’m sort of-” he starts to try to explain that he isn’t available but before he can even get the words out, the girl turns on her heels and darts away, no doubt too embarrassed to even hear what Tanaka has to say. He doesn’t even get her name, not that it really matters anyways.</p><p>What matters is the heavy weight of his boyfriend’s gaze at his back, like Ennoshita is glaring holes into him. Tanaka whips around and is met with a deep seated scowl. His gaze isn’t focused on Tanaka’s face, but rather the box of chocolate in his hands.</p><p>“Huh,” he says, his tone flat.</p><p>Tanaka opens his mouth to say something but then the bell rings, indicating that lunch is over and it’s time to get back to class. Ennoshita turns and walks off to his classroom, leaving Tanaka dumbfounded in the hallway. What the hell just happened?</p><p>Ennoshita stalks off in a mood. <em>What was that girl thinking?</em> She didn’t even <em>know</em> Tanaka, or at least Ennoshita didn’t think that she did. He and Tanaka had been dating for months, <em>months</em>! It wasn’t like all that many people knew, well actually, only the team knew, but still. It made Ennoshita grind his teeth together. The mere thought of a girl looking at Tanaka- looking at his boyfriend, made Ennoshita’s stomach turn. Ennoshita could barely even remember what the girl looked like, only really noticing her long dark hair and small stature. Instead he had focused on her outstretched arms, hands shoving a box of chocolate at <em>his</em> boyfriend.</p><p>Normally when Tanaka gets attention from girls, Ennoshita tends to turn it in on himself. He broods over the usually big differences and slim similarities between himself and the kind of girls who garner for Tanaka’s attention. But now he feels nothing deeper than anger and pure possessiveness, unable to even picture the second year’s face in his mind. Ennoshita barely pays attention to the lesson going on around him because all he wants to do is drape himself across Tanaka’s lap, wrap his arms around his neck and stare down every one who looks Tanaka’s way with so much as a hint of desire. It’s Valentine’s day, damnit, and he is determined to remind Tanaka that he is all Ennoshita’s.</p><p>When the last bell of the day rings signalling that the school day is over, Ennoshita exits his classroom to find Tanaka waiting for him like usual. Most days the two of them walk together from Ennoshita’s classroom to the gym but it’s Friday and a holiday so Ukai’s given them the afternoon off. Ennoshita narrows his eyes as he looks Tanaka over, shooting the ace a look that he can’t quite decipher. Ennoshita turns around and starts walking out towards the exit and Tanaka follows even though he can’t tell what is going on in his boyfriend’s head. He feels his stomach do a nervous little flip. Ennoshita had looked pissed. He hopes he’s not in trouble.</p><p>Once they’re off school grounds, Ennoshita takes a hold of Tanaka’s hand and pulls him along the familiar route to Tanaka’s house. It’s a bold move for Ennoshita as he’s not one for PDA, but he isn’t thinking about that. Instead he’s thinking about what he’s planning to do to Tanaka once they’re behind closed doors. When they reach the Tanaka residence, the two make a beeline upstairs for Tanaka’s room led by a determined Ennoshita. Usually they mosey around the house for a while and Tanaka grabs snacks from the kitchen before they settle down to study and start their homework. But the atmosphere that hangs between them is different now. It’s tense and Tanaka can’t figure out what’s going to happen until it’s happening.</p><p>They get to Tanaka’s room and Ennoshita drops to his knees the instant the door clicks shut behind them. Tanaka’s back is against the wall as Ennoshita hooks his fingers through the belt loops of Tanaka’s pants. He looks up at the wing spiker and bats his eyelashes, an intense look on his face and a glimmer in his eye like he is determined. Tanaka stares down at Ennoshita for a moment before nodding his head rapidly. After that Ennoshita wastes no time stripping Tanaka of his pants. His slacks and boxers pool around his ankles as Ennoshita begins to pump Tanaka’s already half hard cock.</p><p>“Y-you uh, you don’t have-” Tanaka stutters, completely taken aback by how forward Ennoshita is acting.</p><p>Ennoshita shoots him a look and Tanaka shuts his mouth. When Ennoshita wants something, he gets his way. And right now Ennoshita wants Tanaka’s cock in his mouth. It only takes a few strokes for Tanaka to become fully hard in his boyfriend’s hand. Ennoshita looks up at Tanaka, making direct eye contact with the wing spiker as he sticks out his tongue and licks a broad stripe from the base of Tanaka’s cock all the way up to the swollen head. Tanaka shutters at the look on the usually bashful boy’s face. Ennoshita repeats this a few more times, cupping Tanaka’s balls with one hand as he does and running the other over Tanaka’s abs under his shirt. Ennoshita wraps his plush lips around the head of Tanaka’s cock, pressing his tongue up against the slit where a small amount of precum has begun to leak out. Tanaka hisses quietly at the sensation. The feeling of Ennoshita’s warm mouth around him is something that he will never get used to. He swears Ennoshita always feels too good to be real.</p><p>Ennoshita sinks down on Tanaka’s cock easily, moaning as he does so. It takes all of Tanaka’s strength to try and keep his hips still, not wanting to buck into Ennoshita’s mouth and choke him. Ennoshita picks up his pace and Tanaka throws his head back with a low groan, hips sputtering slightly as he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Ennoshita’s throat. The slick sounds of Ennoshita taking his cock has Tanaka’s face burning and heat pooling in his abdomen. Ennoshita swallows around him and Tanaka gasps out a curse as he pulls back, just leaving the head in his mouth. He sucks hard as he brings a hand to stroke at Tanaka once again, now aided by the slick spit left behind from his mouth. Ennoshita then pulls off with an audible pop, a thin string of saliva still connecting his lips to the head of Tanaka’s cock. He squeezes his hand around the base of the wing spiker’s dick and begins to pump him slowly.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Tanaka-senpai?” he says, looking up at Tanaka through dark lashes. His cheeks are flushed a deep pink and there’s drool leaking from the side of his mouth. His lips are slightly swollen and red and his eyes are watery with a haze that Tanaka has never seen before.</p><p>Tanaka cums in an instant. Ropes of cum streak across Ennoshita’s face, covering his cheekbones and his chin, some splattering on his slightly parted lips as well. It’s the most beautiful sight Tanaka has ever seen. Ennoshita blinks up at him with surprise and a glimmer in his eye as he wipes a glob of cum from his cheek into his mouth.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were so affected by that, senpai,” he teases, rising up from his knees in one swift motion.</p><p>Tanaka immediately sheds his shirt and uses it to gently wipe the rest of his cum away from Ennoshita’s face. Tanaka then pulls him into a kiss, cradling the back of Ennoshita’s head with one hand while the other comes to wrap around his waist. Tanaka can taste some of himself on his boyfriend’s lips as he licks into Ennoshita’s mouth. Ennoshita’s hands come up to rub at Tanaka’s toned chest and then loop around his neck, letting himself melt into the hot touch.</p><p>“God, baby,” Tanaka pants into Ennoshita’s mouth. “What do you want? Anything, I’ll give you anything,” he promises as he tilts Ennoshita’s chin up with a gentle hand. His voice is low and syrupy in his post orgasm haze. He can’t stop staring at Ennoshita’s face, completely mesmerized by the flush of his cheeks and the pout of his pink lips.</p><p>“I want you inside of me,” Ennoshita breaths, looking up at Tanaka with half-lidded eyes. The request is quiet, almost a whisper but Tanaka hears it loud and clear. He feels his brain short circuiting just at the thought of taking that next step. It’s overwhelming to him, thinking about the feeling of what it would be like to be buried deep inside his boyfriend. But it’s a big step, a huge step, almost daunting in a way.</p><p>“Your fingers, I want your fingers inside me,” Ennoshita clarifies, his requests suddenly less terrifying.</p><p>“Okay, I can do that,” Tanaka replies with a slight sigh of relief.</p><p>He touches Ennoshita’s stomach gingerly, imagining how deep he’ll be able to touch him inside. He slips Ennoshita’s shirt off over his head, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend’s soft torso. Tanaka’s obsessed with the subtle curve from Ennoshita’s waist to his hips. Ennoshita kicks off his own pants and boxers before Tanaka pulls him into his lap on the bed. Once settled, Tanaka reaches over to his left and fumbles through the drawer of his nightstand, producing a small bottle of lube a few moments later. Ennoshita stares at Tanaka for a second with wide eyes, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks.</p><p>“I uh, I wanted to be prepared!” Tanaka speaks up without prompt, feeling a little embarrassed. It was the truth though, he had spent many a night looking up safe sex practices. He’s a considerate boyfriend.</p><p>Ennoshita just smiles a little before resting his head on Tanaka’s shoulder, “okay,” he says softly.</p><p>Tanaka grabs ahold of Ennoshita’s hips, tugging him closer. Ennoshita is now fully seated in Tanaka’s laps, their cocks just barely touching. Tanaka rubs circles into Ennoshita’s hips slowly as he peppers kisses across Ennoshita’s pale chest. Ennoshita’s hands come to rest on Tanaka’s shoulders as he looks down at Tanaka who is littering his skin with pink marks. It’s not enough to bruise, but they’re noticeable enough for now.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tanaka asks, pressing a kiss against Ennoshita’s clavicle.</p><p>“Please, you have no idea how bad I want you inside of me,” Ennoshita admits breathily.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tanaka swears. “Yeah, yeah okay baby.” He uncaps the lube and drizzles a liberal amount on his fingers before bringing them down between Ennoshita’s legs.</p><p>Ennoshita opens his legs a little wider, fully straddling Tanaka with his knees pressed into the mattress. Tanaka slides a finger between Ennoshita’s cheeks, circling his hole slowly. Ennoshita sighs at the cool sensation of the lube against his hot skin. His stomach is in knots with anticipation. He had spent so many nights bent over opening himself up and imagining Tanaka’s fingers in place of his own. He wouldn’t even be able to count the times he had cum with a whisper of Tanaka’s name against his lips as he had fisted his cock and rode his own fingers.</p><p>Tanaka continues to rub his finger over Ennoshita’s rim, his forehead resting against Ennoshita’s chest as he looks down between their bodies. He is completely taken by surprise when Ennoshita wraps a gentle hand around Tanaka’s wrist and pulls upwards until Tanaka’s finger is just breaching Ennoshita’s hole. He rocks his hips slightly, sinking further down on Tanaka’s finger.</p><p>“Baby,” Tanaka gasps as he watches his finger disappear inside of Ennoshita. He feels wet and warm around Tanaka and so, so tight. Tanaka’s head is swimming at the mere thought of what it will feel like when he finally sinks his cock inside of him. Ennoshita is breathing heavily now, so Tanaka can only imagine the sorts of noises Ennoshita would make then. He watches in awe as Ennoshita sinks down further until he’s taken Tanaka’s finger to the knuckle.</p><p>“Your fingers are so <em>big</em>,” he slurs. Tanaka feels his breath hitch in his chest at Ennoshita’s comment. He looks at Ennoshita’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist. They’re much thinner than his own, he notices. They stay like that for a few moments, Tanaka just holding his finger inside of Ennoshita while they pant against one another’s skin.</p><p>“You’re doing-” Tanaka’s breath hitches, “so good.”</p><p>Ennoshita hums in response, dipping his head down to rest on Tanaka’s shoulder for a moment. Tanaka’s other hand leaves Ennoshita’s hips and begins trailing up and down Ennoshita’s side, dipping into the curve of his waist. Ennoshita sighs at the touch, enjoying the sensation of Tanaka’s warm hands on his skin. A few months ago he would have pulled away, but he knows Tanaka does it because he loves this part of Ennoshita’s body.</p><p>Warmth spreads through his chest as he thinks about the draw he has over Tanaka and it makes him feel a little high and mighty. That second year girl could never do this for him, and Tanaka only has eyes for Ennoshita after all. He swivels his hips a little bit, adjusting to the feeling of Tanaka inside of him. He instantly wants more. He wants to be so full of Tanaka that he can’t remember what it feels like to be empty. He wants to take Tanaka so deep inside that Tanaka never wants to be with someone else like this ever.</p><p>“Another,” Ennoshita says, running his thumb encouragingly over Tanaka’s wrist bone.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tanaka asks again, being very wary of making sure not to hurt his boyfriend.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Ennoshita hums.</p><p>Carefully Tanaka presses a second finger in, once again letting Ennoshita sink down on them rather than pushing his fingers up. He wants this to happen at Ennoshita’s pace. Tanaka watches as Ennoshita sinks down and revels in the sight of Ennoshita’s rim stretching around his thick fingers. Ennoshita lets out a breathy sigh as he begins to rock his hips, fucking himself down onto Tanaka’s still fingers. Tanaka begins to flick his wrist, pumping his fingers in and out of Ennoshita in time with the slow rocking of his hips. Ennoshita throws his head back as Tanaka pushes in while he rocks down, a new, deeper spot inside of him being hit.</p><p>“There, again,” Ennoshita gasps, fingers digging into Tanaka’s shoulder.</p><p>Tanaka pulls his fingers out halfway and then presses in again, harder this time. Ennoshita moans as he screws his eyes shut. Two of Tanaka’s fingers feel as thick as three of his own, which is the most he has ever taken before now. He’s fantasized about this so many times, about being full of Tanaka, and the actual sensation is far better than he could have ever anticipated. He lets go of Tanaka’s wrist as it begins to move faster. He slides his hand through Tanaka’s cropped hair and the sensation of Ennoshita’s blunt nails dragging across his scalp makes Tanaka shiver.</p><p>“More,” Ennoshita whines, rocking down hard. “Give it to me.”</p><p>“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Tanaka reassures him.</p><p>He scissors his fingers, focusing more on stretching Ennoshita out than hitting his prostate. Ennoshita whimpers at the change in stimulation, but it still feels just as good. He wants as much of Tanaka inside of him as he can take. Tanaka stretches him out slowly and with care. He keeps an even pace as he moves his fingers in and out. More and more soft moans begin to escape Ennoshita’s mouth, unable to be kept in as he feels himself being stretched open more and more.</p><p>“More,” Ennoshita says again. His voice comes out high and needy, it almost sounds like he is begging.</p><p>A moan escapes Tanaka’s lips. He can feel Ennoshita loosening around his fingers, his body relaxing in response to Tanaka’s own. He knows Ennoshita can take more, and oh god, does he want to give it to him. He slips a third finger in and Ennoshita whimpers, high pitched and wanton. It’s the fullest he’s ever felt and he feels amazing. The pressure of the stretch has his head feeling dizzy but in a good way and he feels no pain thanks to Tanaka’s initially slow pace and plenty of lube. Another wave of possessiveness washes over him as he focuses on how deeply he can feel Tanaka inside of him. Tanaka is inside him and he’s his, all Ennoshita’s.</p><p>Tanaka presses his fingers in deep but remains gentle, crooking them just so as to brush against Ennoshita’s prostate. The way Ennoshita squirms in his lap has Tanaka’s cock throbbing against his stomach, he’s so hard that the head of his cock is almost purple. He can’t bring himself to notice though, let alone do anything about it. Instead he’s too focused on the rocking of Ennoshita’s hips and how tight he is around Tanaka’s fingers.</p><p>“Ryuu, Ryuu,” Ennoshita groans, biting at his bottom lip as he starts to rock his hips faster. Tension coils deep in his belly as he feels his orgasm approaching, no doubt due to Tanaka’s near constant stimulation of his prostate.</p><p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Tanaka compliments as he too picks up his pace. “You take me so well, baby. You’re perfect,” he murmurs before pressing a kiss against the hollow of Ennoshita’s throat. “You feel so good around my fingers, so tight,” he’s begun to babble at this point, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Ennoshita tightening around him coupled with the absolutely blissed out look on his face.</p><p>“Your cock would feel even better,” Ennoshita moans and Tanaka’s eyes go wide at the insinuation. “You’re so big, you’d fill me up so good. Want you to stretch me out, wanna feel you so deep inside of me. All of you.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’d feel amazing around my cock, baby. I can’t wait to feel you, shit, stretch you out so good for me. Take me so well. You’re the only one baby, this is all for you. I’ll give it all to you,” Tanaka promises.</p><p>That is exactly what Ennoshita wants to hear. He guides Tanaka’s head forward and presses their lips together needily, kissing Tanaka with fierce determination. He wants that, wants it all some day, but right now Tanaka’s fingers are enough. He feels so full, but he too, is overwhelmed at the thought of what it would feel like to sink down on Tanaka’s thick cock.</p><p>When they part, Ennoshita reaches down between their bodies and wraps a hand around Tanaka’s cock loosely. His own cock is hard too, painfully so, but he doesn’t touch himself. Tanaka groans at the sight of his fingers inside of Ennoshita alongside Ennoshita’s fingers wrapped around his cock. They’re both panting heavily now, staring at one another’s hands on the other’s body.</p><p>“Harder,” Ennoshita moans, rocking his hips down forcefully as he chases his own orgasm.</p><p>Tanaka complies of course, giving Ennoshita everything he wants and then some. He’s not rough, but he thrusts his fingers in deep, filling Ennoshita up better than Ennoshita could ever fill himself. Ennoshita’s strokes quicken, bringing Tanaka right to the edge easily as Ennoshita’s fingers work him over with skill.</p><p>“Ah, baby-” Tanaka gasps. “I’m gonna cum, shit, shit!” Ennoshita strokes him faster and Tanaka thrusts his fingers in harder, the both of them teetering right on the brink of orgasm.</p><p>Tanaka cums first, his mouth agape as his orgasm rocks through his body like a steady wave. Ennoshita follows with a shout of Tanaka’s given name and his vision goes white as his orgasm rips through him. He cums untouched. Tanaka looks down in awe, shocked at the sight of Ennoshita’s cock twitching all on its own. Their cum splatters between their stomachs and Ennoshita’s thighs and god, is it a sight to behold.</p><p>Tanaka pulls his fingers out of Ennoshita carefully a few moments later, which elicits a soft whine from the brunette as he lets himself fall and settle in Tanaka’s lap. Ennoshita collapses against the ace’s chest and Tanaka immediately wraps an arm around Ennoshita’s waist, holding him close. He can feel the stickiness of their cum pressed between them and it makes him gasp a little at the sensation. He brings his other hand to run through Ennoshita’s soft hair as he turns his head and presses a kiss against the top of Ennoshita’s head.</p><p>“Holy fuck, baby,” Tanaka breaths out, his voice a little shakey.</p><p>He can’t manage more elegant words as he is completely awe struck by what he just saw, hardly able to believe that he made Ennoshita cum from his fingers alone. He had never even considered that to be a possibility before but he’s just seen it with his own two eyes and is once again completely amazed by Ennoshita’s body and what it can do. His boyfriend really is incredible, he thinks as he pets Ennoshita’s hair.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you’re so amazing,” Tanaka praises.</p><p>Ennoshita hums against Tanaka’s shoulder, where he’s buried his face. His arms are tucked in front of him, cradled between Tanaka’s chest and his own. He can feel the rapid beat of Tanaka’s heart as his own hammers away at his ribcage. He too is taken aback by what his body had just done. He had never been able to make himself cum untouched before, always having to rely on his hand to stroke himself through his orgasm when he was alone. His body twitches with aftershocks but Tanaka holds him steady, gently cradling Ennoshita against his sturdy chest.</p><p>“You did so good, Chika. You felt so good inside,” Tanaka murmurs, meaning every word. Ennoshita preens internally at the praise, smiling into Tanaka’s skin.</p><p>Tanaka runs a comforting hand up and down Ennoshita’s back, “my baby,” he says happily.</p><p>Ennoshita rests against Tanaka’s chest as the two of them both catch their breaths, their bodies overheated and oversensitive from the intensity of what they just did. Tanaka coos over Ennoshita, whispering sweet words of praise into his ear that all blend together into a comforting hum to the Karasuno captain.</p><p>“We uh, should probably get a washcloth,” Ennoshita sighs after a while, feeling a little more back in his body now and not so twitchy.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tanaka replies, flashing a grin.</p><p>He pulls back a little before guiding Ennoshita to lay down. Ennoshita stares at the ace with an odd look, raising his eyebrow slightly as Tanaka moves down the bed to kneel between Ennoshita’s parted legs. He sweeps his fingers over Ennoshita’s stomach, wiping up a glob of cum before bringing it to his own mouth. Ennoshita feels his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. He immediately props himself up onto his elbows to get a better look as Tanaka pulls his now clean fingers out of his mouth. He does it again, gathering more of their mixed cum onto his fingers. Ennoshita opens his mouth partially and lets out a little whine. Tanaka raises an eyebrow but Ennoshita just responds with a nod. Tentatively, Tanaka slips his fingers into Ennoshita’s mouth, giving the other boy a taste. Ennoshita moans around Tanaka’s fingers, his eyes rolling back slightly as he tastes himself and Tanaka.</p><p>“Shit,” Tanaka mumbles.</p><p>Ennoshita releases Tanaka’s fingers with a wet pop before laying back against the pillows and smiling up at his boyfriend. Tanaka returns the gesture before dipping his head back and hunching over Ennoshita’s torso, moving to lick their cum from Ennoshita’s thighs and stomach. Once Tanaka is satisfied that Ennoshita has been thoroughly “cleaned up”, he allows himself to fall back against the pillows, sitting half reclined. He pulls Ennoshita close, who throws a leg over Tanaka’s hips and presses in close to his side as Tanaka wraps a protective arm around him.</p><p>“You don’t like that girl, right?” Ennoshita asks nervously, coming back to reality a little bit as the high from his orgasm wears off.</p><p>“No, baby. You’re the only one for me,” Tanaka reassures him before placing a quick kiss to Ennoshita’s forehead.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Ennoshita says in a small voice.</p><p>“You wanna eat those chocolates though? I can put on The Notebook or Titanic or something,” Tanaka chuckles as he brushes Ennoshita’s bangs out of his eyes. It was Valentine’s day after all, might as well be cheesy. Tanaka’s original plan of surprising Ennoshita by taking him out to a movie didn’t seem like it was going to happen, but this was just as good. Tanaka just wanted to be with his boyfriend, and Ennoshita felt the same.</p><p>“God,” Ennoshita laughs, “you’re so cheesy. But yes, I’d like that.”</p><p>The couple cleans up and Tanaka lends Ennoshita a pair of sweatpants that cling to his thighs just so, and Tanaka spends the majority of the movie looking at Ennoshita’s thighs rather than the screen. They cuddle together under the blankets on Tanaka’s bed, laughing over the quality of the half decent half shitty chocolates Tanaka had received. Ennoshita denies that he’s crying when they watch Jack and Rose’s goodbye even though Tanaka wipes his tears away. Tanaka keeps an arm wrapped around Ennoshita and Ennoshita rests his head on Tanaka’s shoulder, stuck close together. It’s certainly a memorable first Valentine’s day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>